¿Viste una pesadilla en donde solo había sueños?
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/¿Quién decide en qué debes confiar y en qué no?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quién decide en qué debes confiar y en qué no?**

 **Hakutoku x Hakuryuu**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. ¿Viste una pesadilla en donde solo había sueños?**

 **.**

Ren Gyokuen camina por el parque en compañía de su adorada familia. El prospecto de hombre perfecto: Hakutoku. Sus maravillosos y responsables hijos mayores: Hakuyû y Hakuren. Su tierna hija Hakuei y la razón de su mayor orgullo: Ren Hakuryuu que este año cumplió dieciséis, se ha convertido en un muchachito atento, serio y con tantas virtudes que los dedos en sus manos no alcanzan a enumerar.

-¡Vamos hermanito, no seas tímido!

Le animaba Hakuren con un potente golpe en la espalda que casi le tiró de bruces, pero su padre alcanzó a cogerlo con gentileza por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si, muchas gracias-ruborizado.

-Hakuren-el hombre-se más cuidadoso. Considera la diferencia en estructura entre tu hermano y tu. Un día podrías herirlo.

-Je je je, lo tendré en cuenta. Lo prometo.

El incidente no pasó a mayores y disfrutaron el resto del recorrido con alegría. Cuando se hizo tarde volvieron a casa y cada quien se dispuso a realizar sus correspondientes actividades.

...

Una semana más tarde, Gyokuen preparaba la comida luego de terminar con sus deberes en la empresa, aún siendo la presidenta de Kou se da el gusto de consentir a su familia, bueno y Hakutoku es pésimo a la hora de intentarlo, lo único que no se le da al hombre a pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos. Metió al horno un pollo a las finas hierbas cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!

Respondió alegre con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Al otro lado de la puerta, su hermana.

-Vaya Arba. Tiene tanto que no nos visitas. Hasta llegué a pensar que no lo harías más.

-Estuve muy ocupada con las responsabilidades del colegio. Ser la rectora de la universidad más famosa de la ciudad no es sencillo.

-Supongo. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Sería genial.

La castaña tomó asiento en la sala cuando le entregaron un vaso con jugo de piña.

-¿Qué tal te va con Solomon?-la de ojos celeste.

-Ah, me doy. Parece más interesado en iniciar una relación con Ugo que conmigo. No hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Cómo la pasas con Hakutoku? ¿Aún son la pareja perfecta?

-Ja ja ja-con timidez-No creo que nos quede ese título pero...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Gyokuen fué corriendo preocupada puesto que no es normal. Palideció al ver a Hakuryuu inconciente en los brazos de su marido.

-¡Oh por! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-aterrada.

-Una de las bromas de Judal se salió de control. Estará bien pero necesita reposo.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-No. Tu hermana está de visita-le advirtió a lo lejos-Yo cuidaré de él.

-Ah...está bien.

Gyokuen volvió con la otra mujer mostrando un semblante penoso.

-¿No sería mejor para ti estar con ellos?

-Hakutoku dijo...

-¿Que obedeces todo cuanto te dice?

-¿Eh? No, pero fué un detalle. Sabe que pueden transcurrir meses para que platiquemos y...

-Que no me use de pretexto. Para mi que quiere tiempo a solas con su hijo.

-¿Para conversar?

-La intimidad que ofrece una habitación y un muchacho que se ha desmayado va mucho más allá.

La de pelo negro contrajo el rostro en una mueca que denota asco, no queriendo entender la insinuación, pero fue tarde porque lo hizo.

-Son familiares directos.

-¿Y eso qué? Los hombres se dejan llevar por sus instintos.

-No todos son así.

-Sigue engañandote. Bueno me voy. No quiero participar de este circo. Si se da una relación incestuosa en tu hogar no me culpes porque te lo advertí.

Gyokuen se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una avena. Pero las palabras de Arba taladraban su cerebro una y otra vez. Cuando terminó lo colocó en un plato y subió a la alcoba de su pequeño. No se anunció como siempre hacia porque la duda anidó en su corazón con rapidez. Enfureció al ver las manos de su marido recorrer el torso desnudo de Hakuryuu que estaba boca abajo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Le coloco una pomada que recetó el médico para el dolor.

« _-Poco creíble._ »

-Oh, preparaste avena. Huele muy bien. ¿Se fue tu hermana?

-Si.

-Lamento si fui grosero pero no me agrada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Nos haces compañía?

« _-¿Te llegó la culpabilidad porque estuve a punto de encontrarte explorando el cuerpo de_ _tu hijo? Eres un degenerado. Pero mientras sea su madre no te permitiré poner un dedo sobre mi pequeño._ »

-Mmm...¿mamá?

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un accidente. Intenta no pensar en ello. Te hice un poco de avena.

-Muchas gracias.

Se giró y tomó asiento para emitir un agudo grito y cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¡Perdón! No pensé que estuviera...¿por qué?

Decirle la verdad resulta tentador pero también podría ocasionarle un trauma.

-Tu padre te colocaba un ungüento.

-Y-ya veo...¿p-podrían darme una playera por favor? Me es incómodo.

-Por supuesto-el hombre.

« _-Si, mi pequeño Hakuryuu jamás aceptaría algo así. Este hombre me da asco. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tuvo engañada?_ »

...

El tiempo siguió su curso y Gyokuen se concentró tanto en proteger a su hijo que ya no solo veía reprobatorias las muestras de afecto por parte de Hakutoku, sino de Hakuyû, Hakuren e incluso Hakuei. Su tesoro era contaminado con acciones demasiado sutiles que no le permitían recriminar, desde que le tomaran en un abrazo o limpiaran sus labios con una servilleta hasta bromear con ayudarle a tallar su espalda durante el baño.

Pero el estrés, ansiedad y el poco descanso al estar más ocupada cuidándole hicieron una mala pasada con su subconsciente. Hakuryuu comenzó a aceptar todas y cada una de las atenciones a su persona, espacialmente de su padre al que últimamente se pegaba con gran interés. Incluso salían juntos y se perdían por horas.

« _-¿Acaso es muy tarde? ¿Lo lleva a un hotel y tienen sexo a escondidas? No, no, no. Aún puedo salvar lo que queda de pureza en mi Hakuryuu._ »

...

Dos días más tarde, domingo.

La familia Ren se prepara para una parrillada, Gyokuen ofrece a casi todos un poco de soda de cola, pero llegado el turno del más joven no hay contenido en la botella.

-Oh que tonta, olvidé comprar más.

-No te preocupes, yo voy.

-¿Enserio?-asintió.

-Yo te acompaño-Hakuyû-¿Eh? Que extraño me dió sueño.

« _-Claro, eres el primero que tomó la droga._ »

-Ustedes siempre lo hacen todo-el menor-descansen. No me tardo.

-Ve con cuidado mi amor.

-Gracias mamá.

Hakutoku alcanzó al chico y le susurró algo al oído tomando sus manos.

« _-Espero que tus_ _últimas palabras valgan la pena desgraciado. Porque no serás más una mala influencia._ »

...

Hakuryuu se desvió a un puesto de flores y eligió el ramo más bonito.

« _-Espero que le gusten a mamá. Mmm hubiera sido mejor que papá las escogiera pero dijo que era una sorpresa_. _Aún así son muy costosas, cuando me dió el dinero me pareció una exageración pero me acabé casi todo, lo bueno es que me advirtió que no había problema._ »

Pasó a la tienda por los refrescos y una bolsa con hielos, iba algo cargado pero bien lo valía si con ello pasaban un agradable momento en familia, últimamente hay un ambiente un poco extraño, hostil.

Al pasar la calle estuvo a nada de arrollarlo un camión de bomberos que al parecer tenía mucha prisa. Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido en cuanto advirtió una gran nube gris en dirección a su casa. Tiene solo media hora que salió, estaba casi seguro que no era su hogar el que se incendiaba pero...cuando entró en razón ya iba corriendo. Al llegar al sitio dejó caer las compras y él de rodillas, los bomberos sacaban a sus familiares ya sin vida, primero su padre y su hermana y finalmente sus dos hermanos. No pudo creer semejante atrocidad.

-¿Q-qué ocurrió?-anonadado.

-No abusaran más de ti. Puedes ser un niño el tiempo que lo creas necesario.

-¿D-que qué hablas?

-No tienes que fingir, lo sé todo. Esas salidas con Hakutoku, eras su amante, ¿verdad?

El se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de digerir la barbaridad que le acaban de contar. Todo le dió vueltas, sintió que enloquecería, pero aún si ya no tiene sentido, debe limpiar el honor de aquel que le dió la vida.

-Papá estaba ansioso..."Gyokuen está muy alterada últimamente, quizá el exceso de trabajo. Me preocupa que pueda enfermar. ¿Me ayudas a escoger un buen spa, restaurante y hotel con alberca? Le gusta mucho nadar."

-¿Eh?

-"Iniciemos con el pie derecho. Se que estoy involucrandote mucho en mis problemas pero quiero verla sonreír hoy mismo. Un ramo de flores estaría bien. No importa si te gastas todo, ella vale mucho más. ¿Crees que una segunda boda sea demasiado? Bueno, me respondes al volver."

No pudo más, su voz se cortó dando lugar al llanto.

La mirada de Gyokuen se desplazó de su hijo al ramo aplastado en el piso, sonó el móvil en su bolsillo y contestó no sin algo de trabajo.

« _-Lo hiciste en grande hermana mía, saliste en las noticias. Si no puedo ser feliz con_ _Solomon no tienes derecho a disfrutar de una familia. ¿Puedes creer que incluso me pidió que dejara de molestarte? Vaya hombre más ingenuo...una última pregunta...¿viste una pesadilla en donde solo había sueños?_ »

Colgó. La de ojos celestes dejó caer el móvil que se hizo pedazos, alzó el rostro en dirección al cielo y gritó.

-¡Waaaaaahhh!

« _-¡Perdón!_ »

Aunque eso no le devolverá la vida a las personas que nada le hicieron y que estaban dispuestas a dar su existencia con tal de verla sonreír. Porque sus ojos fueron cegados por una mentira, por algo que jamás existió. E hirió como nadie el corazón que más quería proteger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Para que vean que algunas relaciones solo existen en la mente. Pero pueden causar muchos problemas en la realidad... uy que feo ;~;...**


End file.
